Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A web page may represent any type of electronic document, file, or information that is suitable for distribution from a server that hosts the web page, to a web browser running on a client. In order to facilitate this distribution, the server and the web browser may use the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). HTTP may be implemented as an application-layer request-response protocol. In one example, the web browser may submit an HTTP request message to the server, and the server may return a response message to the web browser. The response message may include content such as text, images, multimedia, style sheets, scripts, and so on. The web browser may then render the web page for display on an output component of the client.
In connection with publishing a web page, a publisher may include metadata in the web page. A commonly used type of metadata is meta-tag data, which may specify one or more keywords that describe or otherwise relate to the web page's content. A web-based search engine may consider a web page's meta-tag data when indexing the web or performing a web search to assist in guiding a web user to relevant web content. As such, by carefully determining meta-tag data for a web page, a publisher may increase the likelihood that the web page will be included in a list of search results, and that the web page will have a high priority-ranking within the list of search results (both, where logically appropriate).